Le meilleur ami de ma femme est un homo
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: -J'y vais !" Vous vous demandez où elle est allée ? C'est simple, elle est allée voir son meilleur ami. Oui, sans dire au revoir à son mari ! Elle va toujours le voir, ils font tout ensemble. Nous, on est mariés. Ça compte vachement. Je la laisse faire, de toute façon, cet ami ne peut pas être son amant. Pourquoi? Pour deux raisons très simples.


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Voilà un OS que je trouve, hum, curieux et tordu. Même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.^^_

_C'est sur le titre que j'ai construis le texte. Donc oui, c'est étrange._

_Je n'ai rien contre les homos, du tout, je tiens à le préciser. Un de mes potes l'est. _

_En fait, je crois que pendant trente secondes, j'ai imaginé Drago homo. _

_Brr, ça fait froid dans le dos. Il est très bien avec Hermione :D_

_Vous avez vu la jolie image ? Le bouquet tombe par terre. Merci à Marie R pour ce dessin !_

_Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire tordue._

_On se revoit à la fin pour démêler mon cerveau !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Le meilleur ami de ma femme est un homo_

-J'y vais !, me crie Hermione depuis l'entrée.

Elle claque la porte sans que j'aie le temps de lui répondre, ce qui m'arrache un soupir.

-A plus, Mia..., je lâche, seul dans notre maison.

Vous vous demandez où elle est allée ? Très simple : elle est allée voir son meilleur ami. Oui, sans me dire au revoir. Je suis d'accord, quelle impolitesse et ingratitude envers son mari ! Que voulez-vous, je ne vais pas empêcher Hermione de voir son meilleur ami. J'ai un cœur, et puis ça lui fait du bien de sortir. Elle a besoin de voir du monde.

Du monde. Quelle connerie ! Elle ne voit que lui. Et parfois Ginny, pour le shopping. Quoi que, elle fait aussi son shopping avec lui... De toute façon, ils font tout ensemble : ils vont au ciné, ils déjeunent, dinent, goûtent, petit-déjeunent, dansent, rient, chantent, travaillent, lisent, se douchent, bref, TOUT. Avec moi ? Elle dort. Quand elle n'est pas chez lui. On va chez la famille Potter. On...euh...est mariés. Ça compte vachement, ça, non ? Si.

Vous devez vous dire : mais ce n'est pas son meilleur ami, c'est son amant ! FAUX. Pour deux raisons : premièrement, Hermione ne me serait jamais infidèle. Pour elle, le mariage a une grande valeur. Respect, confiance, fidélité. Deuxièmement, et c'est mon argument choc, son meilleur ami est homo.

Quoi ? Où, le mytho ? Bien sûr que non. Je le connais, quand même. J'ai la preuve de ses...attirances. Je l'ai vu embrasser son copain devant Hermione, en bas de chez nous. Enfin, juste avant de tourner la tête pour ne pas vomir. Comment peut-on préférer le corps d'un homme à celui, merveilleux et pulpeux, d'une femme ? Yerk. J'en frissonne encore. Et Hermione qui les trouve « mignons ».

Enfin, je la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut. C'est le conseiller conjugal qui l'a dit. Je dois laisser un peu de place à la vie d'Hermione, ne pas être trop possessif. Oui, conseiller conjugal. Non, nous n'avons pas de problèmes après trois ans de mariage. Simplement, Hermione a fait une sorte de dépression après le mariage, un truc bizarre. Elle pleurait sans cesse. Le jour J, c'était de la joie. Evidemment, puisque nous nous aimons. Après... le docteur a dit que c'était comme le bébé blues, qu'elle l'aurait sûrement quand on aurait notre premier enfant. Au mot enfant, elle s'est renfermée et a failli pleurer. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris. Mais bon, elle a vu son meilleur ami après, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Parfois, je suis jaloux de ce meilleur ami. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il la console toujours. Il passe son temps avec elle. Oui, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils passent du temps ensemble mais quand même ! Et moi, dans tout ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Je suis un Sang-Pur. Je suis riche. Et, même si ce n'est pas son avis (ce dont je doute fortement), beau. Enfin bref, c'est son ami, c'est son ami, que voulez-vous !

Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione reviendra ce soir. Génial, je vais avoir le lit pour moi tout seul ! Ah... IL est même là ici. Une photo de lui trône sur la table de nuit de ma chère et tendre, à côté de celle de notre mariage.

Tiens, étrangement, son meilleur ami n'était pas là ce jour-là. Pourtant, c'est son meilleur ami ! Etrange... Bref, je demanderai à Hermione demain. Si elle revient.

Elle est revenue à onze heures, une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles accroché au visage. Elle a marmonné un vague « bonjour, chéri », et est montée dans la bibliothèque. Soit.

A l'heure de déjeuner, je suis allé lui proposer de manger. « Déjà fait, a-t-elle répondu, sans lever la tête de son ouvrage. Bien sûr. Son meilleur ami.

Dans l'après-midi, je suis retourné la voir, pour lui proposer un stupide film moldu. Elle a dit non. Bien.

Dans la soirée, elle est descendue. Je l'ai accueillie avec un sourire, qu'elle m'a mollement rendu. Elle a attrapé un morceau de pain, puis a disparu de nouveau dans son antre. D'accord.

Le soir, alors que je dormais, elle a eu le culot de me réveiller en venant se coucher. Elle a lancé « Bonne nuit », s'est tournée, et n'a plus bougé. Pourquoi pas.

Voilà. Voilà à quoi ressemblent nos journées quand nous sommes tous les deux à la maison. Une petite routine de vieux couple, alors que ça ne fait que trois ans que nous sommes mariés. Mais, pour ma part, je suis heureux.

Le lendemain, je dois aller bosser. Je prends soin de ne pas la réveiller en me levant, prépare le petit déjeuner pour deux, m'habille, embrasse ma femme endormie sur le front et quitte la maison.

J'aime mon boulot. Je ne suis pas Auror comme tout le monde s'y attendait, mais je suis content à mon poste. Directeur du ministère des Sports magiques. Ça a la classe.

Je bosse de neuf heures à midi, puis d'une heure à dix-neuf heures. J'attrape mon emploi du temps de la journée, posé sur le bureau de ma secrétaire, et remarque que ma pause déjeuner est allongée d'une demi-heure.

Et si... Et si j'allais manger avec Hermione ? Elle est seule à la maison. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tiens, je vais lui acheter des fleurs. Hermione adore les fleurs. Je vais lui faire une surprise, dans ce cas. Je vais l'emmener dans ce super restaurant, là, sur le Chemin de Traverse. On n'y est jamais allés, mais je suis sûr que c'est fantastique. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas quatre étoiles au dessus de la porte. De toutes manières, je ne me contente que du meilleur.

Satisfait, je me plonge dans la pile astronomique de dossiers qui posent sur mon bureau.

J'émerge trois heures plus tard quand mon ventre émet un gargouillement. C'est l'heure ! J'attrape mon manteau, mes clés, et sors. Dans la rue, je prends un bouquet de tulipes pour Hermione à une fleuriste réputée. Je ne vais pas n'importe où pour faire plaisir à ma femme, non mais ! Des tulipes rouges. Comme Gryffondor. Oui, c'est sûr, ça va lui plaire. Je souris à moi-même, dans un reflet de vitre. Parfait. Je suis parfait. Hermione va adorer.

Je transplane devant chez nous, inspire à fond. J'adore lui faire des surprises. Je pousse la porte et entre sans bruit, afin de vraiment la surprendre. J'enlève mon manteau, ainsi que mes chaussures pour faire le moins de bruits possible. Et je m'avance dans les profondeurs de la maison.

Elle doit être dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude. Je monte les escaliers en sautant les marches qui grincent. Bien. Arrivé au premier étage, et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être repéré. J'adore être le prédateur. Je continue le couloir, quand d'étranges sons me parviennent. En tendant l'oreille, je réalise qu'ils viennent de la chambre d'amis. Merlin, je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit...

_Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles Hermione ne peut avoir un amant_, je pense en poussant la porte de la chambre.

Deux personnes, dans une position pour le moins compromettante, sont allongées sur le lit et produisent ces petits sons.

_Un, Hermione respecte le mariage._

Ma femme, allongée sur le lit, gémit.

_Pour elle, le respect et la confiance sont essentiels dans un couple._

-Oui..., laisse-t-elle échapper. Oui...

_Mais par-dessus tout, c'est la fidélité qui l'emporte._

-Mia, murmure, d'une voix rauque, l'homme. Mia...

Ah. C'est inattendu. Je ne savais pas qu'un meilleur ami pouvait aussi être amant.

_De deux, et c'est de loin la raison pour laquelle elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec son meilleur ami, j'ai nommé..._

-Drago..., gémit-elle sous ses poussées.

J'en laisse tomber les fleurs sur le sol, mes belles tulipes, ce qui fait sursauter le couple, et qui s'exclame en cœur :

-Ron ?!

-Weasley ?!

_Ah, oui, la raison, c'est que le meilleur ami de ma femme est un homo._

_BAM ! Héhéhé... J'avoue que je suis fière de ma fin. De la dernière phrase, surtout. Oui, oui, c'est HORRIBLEMENT cruel pour Ron, je me suis fait tapé dessus par tout le monde pour ça mais... Fallait que ça sorte. Je ne nie pas que le texte entier soit cruel, une fois l'identité du narrateur connue. Mais j'ai souvent l'impression que c'est comme ça que Ron le ressent dans chacune des Dramione où il est amoureux d'Hermione. _

_Donc, explications : pour moi, Drago et Hermione sont sortis ensemble avant son mariage, et leur relation était secrète, d'où les pleurs d'Hermione dont parle Ron. Le passage où Drago embrasse son « copain » est un coup monté avec Zabini. _

_Les exclamations de la fin sont de Drago et Hermione, le meilleur ami étant Drago (au cas où^^)._

_Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé cet OS ? _

_Reviews=Ron heureux pour celles qui ont du cœur, ou place d'Hermione pour les autres !_

_Miss Plume Acide_


End file.
